between two lovers, one heart
by ValentinaPetrovaGilbert
Summary: Emily quiere a Hanna,Hanna quiere a Emily,Spencer quiere a Hanna y Hanna quiere a Spencer que pasara cuando Hanna tendrá que decidir por una de las dos ¿Sera Spencer? ¿Sera Emily? o quizás ninguna de las dos,Aria también esta involucrada ya que ayudara a Hanna descubrir a quien ama ..(Spanna) (Hannily)


**Hola como estan? espero que bien,bueno les traje un fanfic de mi imaginacion esto sera un poco de Spanna(spencer y hanna) & Hannily(emily y hanna) espero que les guste aqui les dejo el primer capitulo**

Capitulo 1 "Momentos Incomodos Con Spencer"

Pov's Hanna

Todo era normal tranquilo y pacifico sin ningún problema a no ser por A,pero milagrosamente justo no es...A el problema que me invade en estos momentos si no es ese sentimiento de sentirme rara al estar cerca de Spencer y Emily pero mas que nada al estar cerca de Emily que me pasa ¿Por que? ¿Por que tengo que ser yo? aun tengo esas preguntas en mi cabeza el por que de las cosas y sobre todo ¿Por que me siento así?

-Hey Hanna me estas escuchando-dijo Aria mirándome

-lo ciento Aria no te eh escucha en absoluto ando un poco distraída últimamente-me excuse

-bueno te estoy diciendo que hoy tenemos pijamada en la casa de Spencer y como tu carro esta malo hablamos con Spencer y lo mejor sera que ella misma te pase a buscar-me dijo con la voz serena

-¿Que? que cosa dices que Spencer me vendrá a buscar-dije algo alterada

-cálmate Han

-no,no puedo calmarme por que no lo haces tu-le digo,claramente no quiero que Spencer me venga a buscar ni muchos Emily

-y yo por que lo debería hacer-me dijo algo irritada

-perdón,no quería que te irritaras es solo que yo...-no tenias las palabras adecuadas como decírselo

-Escucha Hanna se que por una extraña razón te sientes rara al estar cerca de Spencer y Emily pero por favor yo no puedo hacer nada Spencer ya quedo de irte a buscar

-esta bien Aria no hay problema pero tu sabes por que yo me comporto así...quieres saber el por que-le dije pero una voz tras de mi nos interrumpió nuestra conversación y esa voz era Emily

-Hola chicas-dijo sentándose a mi lado lo que provoco que me pusiera tensa

-Hola-lo único que pude articular

-Hola Em oye aviso que hoy hay pijamda en casa de Spencer

-gracias Aria pero Spencer ya me había contado de ello-dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-oh ya veo y hablando de Spencer saben a ¿donde esta?-dijo Aria

-Bueno yo estaba con ella mientras hacíamos la fila así que debe estar en 2 minutos aquí-dijo Emily

-creo que no la fila se adelanto así que aquí me tienen-dijo Spencer quien se sentó al lado de Aria y me miro fijamente a los ojos,lo que provoco que me pusiera nerviosa

-Mucha tensión aquí-dijo bromeando Aria como siempre

-y a que hora es la pijamada Spencer-dijo Emily con cierta molestia en su voz

-a las 8:00 Em supongo que no vas a faltar-dijo Spencer sonriendo

-no claro que no,no me la perdería por nada del mundo

-Okey...supongo ah casi se me olvida a que hora te paso a buscar Hanna?-me pregunto

-no lo se...tu dime

-te parece si te recojo a las 7:00?-me dijo con una sonrisa

-claro me parece bien-sonrió

Pov's Emily

Vi ah Aria y Hanna platicar mientras nosotras hacíamos la fila para el almuerzo de verdad necesitaba hablar con Hanna de mis sentimientos hacia ella si lo se como me ocurrió aquello bueno sencillo fue en el comienzo cuando Ali desapareció yo quede desbastada y la única persona que estuvo para mi en esos momentos tan difíciles fue Hanna,Aria no pudo ya que se mudo a Islandia y Spencer desapareció de mi vida ya que se alejo de inmediato pero Hanna fue la excepción y se quedo conmigo para apoyarme y consolarme desde entonces eh tenido ese sentimiento hacia ella

Flash Black

-vamos Em,no todo esta perdido-dijo la chica rubia de ojos azules con un tono esperanzador en su voz lo que hizo que la morena se animara

-gracias Han por estar aquí conmigo-la abrazo acercándola a ella a tal punto que quedaron muy cerca la una de la otra

-de nada Em,por ti lo que sea-sonrió la rubia

-te quiero mucho-una lagrima salio de la mejilla de Emily

-sabes que yo mas-Hanna sonrió y seco la lagrima de Emily con su mano

Fin Del Flash Black

-Emily es tu turno, nos vemos en la mesa-me dijo Spencer

-claro gracias Spence

-de nada Em ahora ve a pedir tu comida-me sonrió y escogí mi comida,desde que termine me dirigí de inmediato hasta donde estaban las chicas,me senté al lado de mi amada Hanna y nos pusimos a conversar de la Pijamada que seria de esta noche,hasta que llego Spencer y lo arruino diciendo que ira a buscar a Hanna eso hervía mi sangre simplemente no quería que Spencer estuviera tan cerca de Hanna de Mi Hanna

Pov's Spencer

Las horas se nos fueron rápidamente hasta que dieron exactamente las 7:00 yo ya me encontraba estacionada en la casa de los Marin esperando a que Hanna saliera,como al minuto salio Hanna tan hermosa como siempre.

-Hola Hanna-sonreí al verla

-Hola Spencer-me correspondió la sonrisa

-nos vamos?-pregunto ya sentada en el piloto

-claro-ella se unió a mi y sentó en el copiloto,en ese momento se volvió un silencio incomodo para mi y para Hanna no teníamos tema de conversa todo el camino se volvió así hasta que Hanna por fin hablo

-y dime Spence hace cuanto no sales con alguien-me pregunto,que pregunta mas rara

-desde que Toby se fue a Ravenswood con Caleb y tu?-le pregunte con curiosidad

-igual y te gusta alguien?-seguíamos con el interrogatorio rayos pensé si supieras que estoy enamorada de ti ni si quiera te gustaría preguntarme

-no nadie y a ti?-esta vez yo se lo pregunte

-pues...si me gusta alguien...pero osea no dos personas de hecho estoy...realmente confundida Spence no se que hacer-en el momento en que dijo eso sentí como algo dentro de mi se rompió ese fue mis triste corazón

-y esas dos personas lo saben-pregunte como si nada

-no,no lo saben no se los pienso decir por ahora-me dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras estacionaba el auto,lo que provoco que me sintiera nerviosa

-y por que no?-le digo

-por que se como van ah reaccionar...yo solo tengo...miedo-me dijo aun sin quitar su mirada de mi

-miedo? a que Hanna-pregunte acercándome a ella tanto así que pude sentir la respiración agitada de ella

-A...a enamorarme y no escoger a la persona correcta,ademas de aquello ah lastimar a la otra persona-dijo tensa

-pero como sabes que pasara si no lo intentas-dije topando nuestras narices ya casi un beso

**Bueno hasta aquí espero que le allá gustado no se olviden de comentar**


End file.
